Aaron Sheppard
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | bloodtype = | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13 (loosely) | previous affiliation = Ryū Order | occupation = Onmitsu (occasionally) | team = Shinsengumi (loosely) Grat cell (consultant) Argleton cell (consultant) | previous team = 6th Division | partner = Garrett Sheppard | previous partner = Unnamed Lieutenant | base of operations = Grat, Argleton, Reikai | marital status = Widower | education = Grat high-school | family = (eldest brother) Several unnamed siblings Garrett Sheppard (son) Ellie Sheppard (wife) Jenny (niece) David (nephew) | status = Active | fullbring = }} Aaron Sheppard was born under the name Kaito and was a member of the aristocratic , being 's youngest brother. Known predominately as Knives during his time as a , Aaron was the youngest to became a Captain in the Gotei 13 since Tōshirō Hitsugaya; Aaron was Captain of the 6th Division up until his supposed death at the hands of the traitorous Shori Keihatsu. He escaped at the expense of his spiritual powers and was rendered essentially through a specialised , but eventually regained some measure of his former strength through manifesting his latent potential as a Fullbringer. Aaron took a new name and settled in the , where he met and befriended Paul; Paul was a mechanic, and Aaron helped him financially. In return Paul introduced Aaron as his foreign half-brother. Aaron levied his considerable combat knowledge in order to win an underground street-fighting competition, referred to as the "Arena Beatdown", and became known as the "King of the Arena". Aaron eventually met and married Ellie Sheppard, which resulted in the birth of Garrett Sheppard. Ellie and Paul carried on an affair for years, however, and this union resulted in the birth of Jenna and David; Aaron believed both to be his children for years until he discovered the truth. Aaron left and Ellie herself was killed by a protecting Garrett around this time, though Aaron refused to return and became estranged from his son for a number of years. During his wanderings Aaron had numerous dealings with Kenji Hiroshi, the Ryū Order and the ancient Vlad. He was aware of the ongoing war with Averian and his army and fought alongside the Ryū Guard on several occasions. After The Collapse he became affiliated with Kentaro Hiroshi's newly formed Gotei 13 as an adviser to the Shinsengumi. Appearance Aaron is described as a tall white-haired man with a muscular physique. He is partial to formal attire: dress trousers, dinner jackets complete with ties, and designer shoes.Day 19: Ghosts of Yesterday During his time as the Captain of the 6th Division, Aaron sported jet-black hair and often dyed his fringe and ends scarlet. In addition to the standard haori he often donned a long black-coloured trench-coat.Biographies of Former Captains He also wore Shinigami attire more commonly seen amongst the members of the 9th Division, specifically a sleeveless kosode. By the time Aaron had joined the Ryū Order during the First Spiritual War, Aaron's hair had turned white and he had allowed it to grow out; he had also taken to wearing a black leather jacket during combat assignments.Looking Through the Years Personality Aaron, on the surface, appears to be an aloof and emotionally distant man, even with his own family.Day 20: The Beatdown Part II Kusaka remarked to Aaron's son Garrett that Aaron and he were quite alike, and further asked Garrett if he understood what he was talking about. His attitude merely serves to disguise how deeply he does care however, and he is not afraid to paint himself the villain to push his son the way he thinks is best for him. This was demonstrated when Aaron attacked his son after meeting him again for the first time in years, only to later reveal that this was a mere ruse: the only reason he attacked Garrett, seemingly with killing intent, was to scare him off the path of a warrior because he saw that his son was only doing it to gain his attention.Day 20: The Beatdown Part III He is not above stepping in and lending his considerable combat skills when he is needed, for he came to May's aid when Grat was invaded by a large number of so that she could successfully escape and contact Kenji via Renkei.Day 28: Grat Runs Red During his Captaincy he was known predominately for his cunning. He was the first of the Captains at the time to have suspected something was amiss with Shori Keihatsu, and he subsequently launched his own investigation. His cunning served to make him arrogant and overconfident however. Garrett correctly deduced that it was Aaron's belief that he could stop Shori alone that ultimately led to his defeat and exile. After returning to Grat after a number of years absent from his son's life, Aaron has seemingly reconciled with Garrett. Garrett openly admitted that the two still had a long way to go to rebuild their relationship, but noted that they where speaking at least.Day 21: New Perspectives History Born Kaito, but known predominantly as Knives, Aaron was a member of the , and eventually became Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13.Records of the 6th Division He was thought to have lost his life in a battle with Shori Keihatsu, but managed to survive; his overconfidence led him to challenge Shori alone, instead of seeking reinforcement. Although he survived Aaron temporarily lost his spiritual powers and was rendered essentially through use of a specialised . At this point he adopted the name Aaron. Aaron would eventually have dealings with Kenji Hiroshi and the Ryū Order, and was aware of the ongoing war with Averian. Aaron fought alongside Kenji and Kusaka against the Soulless, and was noted to have already developed Fullbring by this time. One of these dealings involved the mysterious Vlad engaging Kusaka in battle.Garrett's Awakening Aaron developed a relationship with a young woman called Ellie and eventually married, with Aaron taking her surname as his own, and fathered a child with her, whom the couple named Garrett Sheppard. Aaron would be a father to Garrett for only the first nine years of his life however.May states that Garrett's mother died when he was nine and it was shortly after this that Aaron left. Kusaka noted that Aaron left the Ryū Order when he learned of Ellie's pregnancy. Aaron departed for parts unknown following the death of his wife and left his son, Garrett, in the care of Paul, who was Garrett's legal uncle,Paul introduced Aaron as his foreign half-brother in exchange for Aaron's help financially, meaning there is actually no blood relation between them. and did not attempt communication for a number of years with either his son or Paul.Garrett was sixteen when May revealed to Tiffany that Aaron had abandoned him when he was nine. This means Aaron was absent for roughly seven years. The reason for his departure was unknown for years, though Aaron once angrily claimed that "Paul knows why". In actuality Aaron learned that his brother had been having an on-off affair with Ellie over the years and that his two other children, Jenna and David, where not his but Paul's children. Aaron opted to disappear. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part I. Soul Society arc Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Blank period Esclavos arc Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Investigating Grat arc *Day 19: Ghosts of Yesterday *Day 20: The Beatdown *Day 20: The Beatdown Part II *Day 20: The Beatdown Part III *Day 28: Grat Runs Red Peri-Collapse Events *Second Battle of Grat Rising arc *Looking Through the Years (flashbacks) Part V :Main article -- TBA. Equipment *' :' After losing his powers in the aftermath of his battle with Shori Keihatsu, Aaron retrieved the physical remains of his Zanpakutō,Bleach manga, Chapter 515, pages 12 and 16 which he carried with him ever since.As shown in Chapter 515, pages 12 through 16, the physical form of a Zanpakutō remains after the death of the Shinigami. In thise case the author assumed a similar situtation was possible should the Shinigami lose their powers instead of their life. After awakening to his ability as a Fullbringer, Aaron used the physical shell of his Zanpakutō as his focus; he stated that his old Zanpakutō was essentially a part of him, and thus he was adaquately familiar with it to fulfil the requisite of fondness required to boost an objects soul with the Fullbringer's own.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 10-15 This produced a particularly potent weapon-based Fullbring that was indicative of Aaron's own wealth of combat experience from his time as a Captain in the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 437, pages 4-5 Powers and Abilities : Aaron seems to possess particularly powerful spiritual energy for a Human. Its potency and quantity was enough to impress Kenji. As a former Captain in the Gotei 13 and a wielder of , his power was likely very high. Keen Intellect: During his Captaincy Aaron was noted particularly for his intellect. He was the only Captain of his time who suspected Shori, which led him to start his own investigation. Zanjutsu: As a former Captain and wielder of Bankai it can be inferred that Aaron was a skilled swordsman. Garrett later observed his father through various flashbacks, and noted that he was a skilled swordsman. Hakuda Mastery: Aaron was fit to effortlessly dispatch Garrett pre-training with very little effort. As the current "King of the Arena" as well as a former Captain, it can be inferred that his combat skills are exceptional.Arena Beatdown He was capable of killing multiple Hollow without using his Fullbring, with sufficient degrees of speed that May discerned him solely as a blur. Immense Speed: Aaron's movements where of sufficient levels that May discerned him solely as a blur. As a former Captain in the Gotei 13 it is implied that his skills where particularly advanced. Like his son, Garrett, Aaron mixes elements of Bringer Light with the years of experience he accrued utilising Shunpo. Even after shortly developing Fullbring, Aaron's mastery of Bringer Light was such that he was capable of matching Kenji and Kusaka during their battle against a group of Soulless. Fullbring Aaron uses the physical remains of his to produce a weapon-based Fullbring, which is noted to have strength and abilities closely resembling the released stages of his old Zanpakutō during his time as a Captain. Former Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Author notes Behind the Scenes *In the initial draft of the storyline Aaron was an out-and-out antagonist with no real relation to the main cast, beyond his status as an individual they had to defeat. In the revised script he maintains an antagonistic element, albeit a different sort of antagonist to the norm utilized by the author, and was made Garrett's estranged father to provide an emotional link beyond the normal "you're my enemy". The author admits that he isn't "evil" either, calling him "grey". :*Most of the antagonistic qualities shown where later stated by Aaron himself to be him merely playing his son. Aaron admitted that he only used force against Garrett because it would drive him to seek the aid of the one man Aaron was comfortable training his son. This person was Kenji, thus providing the link to the main cast. *In the initial draft Aaron had gained immortality through use of his unique . Whilst certain aspects of this backstory was retained following the 2015 retcon, namely his status as a Fullbringer, it has yet to be determined what age Aaron is in-story and whether or not he is immortal or not. His character is somewhat inspired by Van Hohenheim from Fullmetal Alchemist, specifically as he was portrayed in the Brotherhood version of the anime. Trivia *Aaron is not the father of Garrett's siblings. Paul, who is Aaron's brother and Garrett's uncle, is their father by way of an affair. References & notes Category:Characters Category:Male